1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of hand tools, and more particularly to tools for cleaning threaded fittings.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,014,063; 4,575,892; 4,889,460; 4,899,409; 5,566,416; and 5,600,862, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse tools for cleaning threaded fittings.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical electrical fitting tap.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved type of electrical fitting tap, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.